Mistaken
by Allie Ravenwood
Summary: Iggy Heartfilia, everyone believes he is the son of a man Lucy picked up off the streets. All except for a few people, that is. Natsu is one of the many who believes Lisanna's lie, but will a slip of the tongue fix that? Will Natsu go back to Lucy? Will she and Iggy accept him?


**A/N Praise God for the 'undo' button on the document editor!**

**Hehehe, yeah...**

**Please enjoy this ****_brand new_**** one-shot by me!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Iggy yelled as he smashed his fist into a tree.

"Iggy Heartfilia, son of a whore, that's all I am to these people," He muttered as he hit the tree again. "She's not a whore though, dammit!" He yelled as his fist sent the wood into splinters with his bare fist. He turned his back to the trunk and slid down the rough bark. He looked down to his bloody hands and scoffed. "This is nothing compared what I did to her," He sneered to himself. "It's my fault that everyone calls her that. It's my damn fault," Tears pricked his eyes as he thought of his mother and all the pain and name calling she had endured because of him.

Igneel's ear twitched as he heard someone snap a twig nearby. He picked his head up to look for the intruder of his misery.

"Iggy?" He heard a familiar female voice call. A girl with raven black hair appeared. She was Izumi Fullbuster, the daughter of Juvia and Gray Fullbuster. She's also Iggy's girlfriend.

He dropped his head when he heard the girl gasp at the sight of him. "Igg, what are you doing out here?" she asked as she knelt down beside him.

"Nothing," He muttered, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Iggy, please don't tell me that. I want to know what's wrong." She stroked some blond hair out of his eyes and guided his face up to look at hers. He looked into her eyes, his green ones into her dark blue ones, telling her all of the pain and hurt he was experiencing. The girl leaned forward and wrapped her slender arms around his muscular frame. She pulled back and tried to take his hands, but was stopped by the sight of blood. "Igg," Disappointment was evident in her voice. She placed her hands over his and lightly coated his knuckles in ice. "You should stop if you start to hurt yourself," She commented as she kissed his forehead.

"It doesn't matter if I hurt myself, I hurt her even more," He sneered as he looked to the side. He was about to go on a rant about how much he had done to his mother when he felt a stinging in his cheek. He looked up in shock at the girl. "Izu—"

"Igg," She cut him off firmly, "She doesn't see it that way and neither should you! She loves you more than life itself! She doesn't blame you for a damn thing!" The girl yelled at him. Her eyes widened as soon as she heard what had come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout," She mumbled as she moved to sit next to him, "It is true though, it's not your fault. It's that woman, _Lisanna's,_" She spit the woman's name out like poison. "Her fault those rumors spread. But it's also everyone else's for believing her, especially _Natsu's_," She said.

"But that guy is just a natural born idiot," Iggy commented.

"That's your father you're talking about, you know," Izumi reminded him.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that," Iggy mumbled.

"Igg, you know I love you, right?" The girl looked at the boy beside her. He turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Yeah, of course," He grinned at her, "And I love you too!" He leaned over slightly, causing Izumi to lean with him. Her eyes fluttered closed when they got close to each other. Their lips brushed against each other's as Iggy brung his arms around Izumi and pulled her close as she gripped his shirt collar and pulled him closer.

"Ohhh, they like each other!" They heard an exclamation from several feet away. They both jolted away from each other to find a small light blue cat staring at them, trying to suppress laughter with a paw in front of his mouth.

"Shut up, Junior," Iggy hissed to Happy Junior, son of Happy and Carle Dragneel. Junior is his best friend.

"But it _is_ true," Izumi mused. She got on her hands and knees and got real close to Iggy's face. She rubbed her nose against his. "Isn't it?" Iggy's face turned crimson at this. Before he could say anything, Izumi had gotten up and was running out of the forest they were in. "Race you back to the guild!" She yelled over her shoulder, leaving a dumbfounded Iggy behind.

"Hey!" He yelled, jumping up to join her, leaving the exceed behind them. Iggy caught up to Izumi pretty fast. As he was catching up to her, he stuck his arm out, catching Izumi by the waist. In a quick jerk, she was hauled over his shoulder as he continued running.

"Iggy!" She shrieked, "Put me down!"

"No!" He replied. She could just _hear_ the grin in his voice. When they got to the entrance of the guild several minutes later, Iggy let Izumi down huffing and wheezing.

"Geez Izu, you're getting heavy!" Iggy wheezed.

"You're meaner than Junior," Izumi sniffed back fake tears, hearing this, Iggy looked up from where he was gasping for breath with his hands on his knees.

"Izu, I didn't mean—" He waved his hands in front of his face defensively.

"Got you!" Izumi exclaimed as she ran passed Iggy and through the guild doors. "I win!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"Cheater," Iggy hissed as he went back to coughing and wheezing for breath in his lungs.

"What's wrong? Can't breathe?" Izumi asked sweetly as she patted his back in a concerning way.

"You need to lay off the ice cream for a while," Iggy said as he straightened out his posture.

Izumi huffed, "You're real mean, Igg."

"Well, don't eat so much sugar!" He exclaimed.

Izumi rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's go," She drug her boyfriend to the bar and sat him down, while she sat to his right.

Iggy shoved his hands under the ledge of the bar when he saw who was serving.

**-X-*Iggy's P.O.V.***

"Hey," My mother exclaimed, "Izumi, Iggy! What do you two want to drink?" She asked us.

"Well Aunt Lucy, I think I want a strawberry, chocolate malt, please," Izumi grinned at her.

"Okay, what about you, Igg?"

"I'm good, thanks," I mumbled.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Mom said cheerfully and went to the kitchen.

I took a large breath in and scowled. I turned a hard glare up to the planking of the second floor balcony.

"What's wrong?" Izumi looked at me with concern.

"I smell him," I told her as I rose from my seat, "I need to go before I lose it, since I know _he's_ here," I sneered as I turned from the bar. I only got a few steps when I was stopped.

"Iggy, could you take this tray upstairs for me, please?" My mother asked. I froze. She wanted me to go and deliver a drink to the second floor where _he_ is? She probably doesn't even know he's here. And if I refuse, she'll ask why. Then I'll have to tell her Natsu is here.

I mentally groaned.

I turned around and gave mom a small smile; "Sure," I said as I stepped forward and grabbed the tray. I walked upstairs, careful not to spill any of the liquid in the tankards on my tray. When I got up there, my grip on the tray tightened.

Of course they're here!

'They' being the Thunder God Tribe, plus Laxus, that is.

I made myself step forward to their table. I noticed that head of pink hair that I hated so much chugging down a tankard of beer.

Natsu spent all his time up here when he wasn't on missions.

He acquired the S-Class title a few years back. He spends all his time on missions except a week here and there he spent here, drinking away.

It was really hard to believe he was as chipper as everyone said he used to be.

I slammed his tankard on the table before continuing onto the Tribe's table. I froze when I heard what they were talking about.

"But have you _seen_ her Freed? Cosplayer's body is downright delicious! I only wish I could get near her!" Bixlow exclaimed.

"You know why you can't though, don't you?" Freed asked.

"Yep, almost got my head ripped off the other day when I tried," I smirked. Don't mess with my mother. My smirk soon faded when I listened on, "That idiot can sure get possessive! I didn't even touch her and he was already slamming me up against a wall, threatening to kill me if I laid a finger on her! Geez, she might have been his in the past but that was years ago! They don't even talk anymore!" He whined.

"What idiot?" I asked, stepping out of the shadows, and slid my tray onto the table.

"Oh look!" Bixlow exclaimed, completely ignoring my question. "It's the magic-less son of the whore with our drinks!"

"She's not a whore," I said in a deathly tone.

"Sorry boy, but she is," Evergreen commented. "She doesn't even know you're father's name," she scoffed.

"She knows more _just_ my dad's name," I sneered.

Laxus scoffed, "I doubt it, kid. Your mom is just a slut who just happened to get pregnant on accident. That's all you are, an _accident_."

I gave him the death glare. "Maybe, but it is better than _you,_ the boy whose daddy didn't love him! And neither does his guild!" I added in a huff.

"But at _least_ I have magic. You on the other hand are a sorry little boy whose father is some man his mother picked up off the street."

Hearing this, I lunged at him. I tackled him out of his chair and choked my hands around his neck before he teleported out of my grasp with a loud bang.

"Damn kid, you have some guts coming after me like that," He chuckled. He picked me up by the throat and slammed me up against the nearest wall. "But you're not strong enough to beat me, so I suggest you go back down stairs to your mommy, before I get you hurt." He let go of me and started laughing hard. He hunched over and turned around. I took the opportunity to jump on him and put my arm around his neck, causing me to cut off his air supply. He started to crackle with lightning, which just made me hold on tighter. It happened for about a minute before I heard a scream by the staircase, I had barely registered my mother's voice screaming my name as I continued at the task at hand.

"Igneel, let go!" She screamed finally, snapping me out of my trance. My eyes widened as I released the blond dragon slayer.

Mother never said my full name.

As soon as she screamed it, she clamped a hand over her mouth; her gaze went to the pink haired Dragon Slayer who was at full attention when he heard the name. I looked between the two before I bolted down the stairs. I vaguely heard my mother scream my name before I bolted out the guild doors; Izumi and Junior following close behind me.

**-X-*Lucy***

Natsu drug me forcefully to the storage room by a firm grip on my arm. He pushed me into the room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What the hell did you just call him?" He asked.

"Iggy," I whispered, "I called him Iggy," I looked up at the angry Dragon Slayer and flinched.

"No," He said, walking towards me, "You called him Igneel," He grabbed my wrist and slammed it up against the brick wall behind me, "Why did you call him Igneel?!" He shouted in my face.

"That's his name," I sobbed from the pain in my wrist.

"So you named your bastard, magic-less son after my dad?" He shouted. He was about to continue when the door was broke open and two mages walked in.

"Natsu, release Lucy, now," I heard Erza order but couldn't see her because of the light coming into the room behind her and the storage room we were in was so dark.

"Not until she tells me why," He sneered, not looking away from my eyes.

"'Why' what?" I heard Gray step forward as he spoke.

"She named _her_ kid after _my_ dad," He explained.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Gray sneered as he wrenched Natsu's hand away from my wrist.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu scowled.

"Shut up!" I screeched. I tugged on Grays arm to let go of Natsu.

"Igneel is your child," Erza said instead of Gray. I let go of him and looked to her, shocked.

I looked to Natsu to see if he believed it, but he looked like he didn't. He shook with fury, his fists clenched.

"That not true," He said. "You're all lying to me!" He yelled. "You never loved me! You were off with other men!"

Tears started to pour from my eyes.

"Did you ever have actual proof of that?" I asked lowly, my voice breaking. Erza and Gray's heads snapped to me from where they were glaring at Natsu. "Or did you just assume like everyone else? Take Lisanna's word over mine?" sobs started to wrack my body. "Did you ever assume it was her lying and not me?!" I cried before pushing past all of them and running home.

I ran to my bedroom and sobbed into the comforter, not bothering to actually cover up. I pulled the box of tissues from my night stand and tried to wipe up the tears pooling from my eyes and streaking down my face. After a few minutes, I gave up and collapsed, I cried a little bit longer before finally drifting to sleep.

**-X- *Iggy***

I finally stopped running at a river close to the guild. I dropped down on my knees on the damp sand I fell forward and braced myself on my hands.

"Iggy?" Izumi slid to a halt beside me. "Igg, what happened?" She dropped to her knees beside me and placed her hand on my back, letting me know she's there.

"I attacked Laxus," I told her as I sat up and lifted up my arms so she could observe the electrical burns on my arms and my charred clothes.

"Igg, why would you do that? He's really strong," Junior said. I mumbled a response.

"What?" Izumi asked.

"Never mind!" I yelled as I jumped up. "It's stupid, I'm going home!" I started off in the direction of the house I shared with my mother.

I took a deep breath as I unlocked the door and started to panic.

I may not have magic, but I have gotten the enhanced senses from my father, the Dragon Slayer.

I pushed the door open cautiously as I smell salt.

Tears to be exact.

I ran down the hall to my mother's room, but opened the door softly.

My heart hurt as I looked at my mother asleep on top of the covers, tissues surrounding her. I hesitantly went forward. I cleaned the tissues from the bed and pulled a quilt over her.

Why was she crying?

I sighed and went to my own room. I walked into the bathroom and stripped my clothes. I took a quick shower and then got out. I frowned at the mirror.

My hair was pink.

My hair dying magic must have worn out.

When I was about thirteen, my hair went from its natural blond color to a bright pink. I wore hair coloring magics to conceal the color. I didn't want anyone to know I was related to _him_.

Hell, only a few people in the guild know, and they're all sworn to secrecy.

I didn't bother to change my hair color before I pulled on a pair of boxers and bandaged my arms. I flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep instantly.

**-X- *Lucy***

My eyes popped open to the sound of someone banging on the door. I hauled myself out of bed and rubbed my eyes as I walked to the door. My eyes had that dry, gummy feel after you cried yourself to sleep. I ignored that for the moment and opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked the person at the door, my eyes half lidded, I was basically blinded to the person in front of me.

"Luce?" I was snapped out of whatever stupor I seemed to be in and looked at Natsu in front of me with wide eyes. I tried to slam the door, but he was quick to react and kept it open with his arm braced on the door. "Lucy, I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing left to say to you," I sneered. I could feel new tears sting my eyes as I thought about what he had said to me after Iggy had left the guild.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all those things," He admitted.

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" I snapped. "I don't care, just... Get out of my house."

"I'm not even in your house," He said.

"Then get _away_ from me, my house and my son." I ordered.

"I-Is he here?" He stuttered.

"Yes."

I actually didn't know if he was here or not, but I only assumed he came home last night.

I was about to try and close the door again when I was felt warm arms wrapped around me.

"N-Natsu," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Luce," He blubbered, "Just, Lisanna she said some really convincing things and I hurt you so bad our first time, I thought you would hate me!"

"Natsu," I wrapped my arms around him gingerly, patting his back comfortingly. "I could never hate you," I told him softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I never came to your defense all these years. I'm sorry I believed Lisanna over you, and I'm sorry I left you alone to raise Iggy on your own, even if he wasn't mine, I still should have helped you raise him! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" He sobbed into my shoulder. I pulled away from him and viewed his scared expression. Scared I would reject his apology, scared I would reject _him_.

I pulled him closer into a gentle kiss.

"I love you Natsu," I said gently. "I may have been angry at you after all these years, but I never stopped loving you," gentle tears streaked down my cheeks as I looked at the shocked Dragon Slayer.

"He really is mine, isn't he?" Natsu asked me.

"Yes," I sighed, "Igneel is your son too."

"You're gonna have to _earn_ the right to call yourself my dad though," both our heads jerked to where Iggy was leaning against the adjoining doorjamb that led from the living room where the front door was to the kitchen. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had one leg crossed over the other.

"Sure thing!" Natsu grinned, which was contagious because soon, Iggy and I were too.

I smiled genuinely at my two men.

Igneel stepped towards Natsu and offered his hand. "Nice to officially meet, you."

Natsu took his hand and shook it firmly before he drug Iggy into a hug. "You too."

* * *

**A/N New one-shot, yay! Two in twenty four hours...**

**I wrote this a long time ago though...**

**Apologies if this seemed crappy, I didn't really know how to get these feelings across.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

**Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
